1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a technique of generating and inserting an interpolated frame between frame images forming moving images, and displaying movement of an object as smooth and natural movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
When moving images are displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD), the LCD displays frame images (hereinafter simply referred to as “frames”) at a rate of, for example, 60 frames/second. The frames are sequential scanning images obtained by processing interlaced signals of 60 fields/second. Specifically, LCDs display one frame for 1/60 second.
When such images displayed on LCDs are viewed, an image of previous frame is left as persistence of vision for viewer's eyes. Therefore, there are cases where a moving object in the images appears blurred, or movement of the object appears unnatural. Such a phenomenon appears more conspicuously in larger screens.
To prevent such blurring of moving images, there is a known method of displaying moving images by inserting an interpolated frame between two sequential frames (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2005-6275). In the method of the document, matching of image blocks forming frames is performed between two input frames including a prior frame and a subsequent frame or more input frames, and thereby a motion vector of each block (direction and distance of movement of the object) is detected. A new interpolated frame located between the input frames is generated by using the motion vector of each block. The interpolated frame is inserted between the two input frames, and thereby moving images are displayed with increased number of frames.
The above block matching is a method of detecting which image block in a subsequent frame an image block of a predetermined size in a frame matches. A difference between a pixel of one image block in the prior frame and a corresponding pixel of any one image block in the subsequent frame is calculated, and an image block of the subsequent frame having minimum cumulative value of difference (sum of absolute difference [SAD]) is detected as an image block which is most similar to the image block of the prior frame. A difference of position between the most similar blocks of the prior frame and the subsequent frame is detected as a motion vector.
When movement of an object is estimated based on block matching using SAD, if a periodical pattern exists in input frames, an accurate motion vector cannot be estimated in image blocks in the periodical pattern. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2005-56410 discloses a technique of correcting a motion vector of an image block with motion vectors of surrounding image blocks, if an observed image is a periodical pattern. Further, a technique of using blocks of two sizes to detect a motion vector is filed as Jpn. Pat. Appln. No. 2006-208792 (filed on Jul. 31, 2006, hereinafter referred to as Reference 3).
As described above, there are known methods of correcting a motion vector of an image block in a periodical pattern by using motion vectors of surrounding blocks. However, these methods cannot provide appropriate correction in cases where the size of the periodical pattern is much larger than an image block. These methods cannot provide appropriate correction also in cases where the motion vectors of surrounding blocks have low reliability. Therefore, these methods have the problem that a reliable motion vector cannot be obtained in the above cases. This problem becomes conspicuous in cases where an image includes many periodical patterns, and it is required to provide any solution to the problem.